Beneath that facade
by KatherinePetrova
Summary: This is a story about Elijah and Katherine. After centuries while Katherine had been hiding and running from him and Klaus they meet again . It seems like there is no way for them to get to know each other because the doppelgangers fear is too strong , but then everything seems to change...while even more difficult problems appear
1. Unexpected

I wish I could

_They were dead. All of them dead. She didn't knew what to do how …how to react? Everything she could think of was that she was alone. There was nothing left to lose. People were after her and wanted her dead and she didn't even had a family left..not even friends. She stood up from the bed where the dead body of her mother was lying and looked around. She remembered when she talked to them last just before they wanted her to leave. Even though they forced her to leave the country she loved them more than anything. She closed her eyes for a moment and as they opened them again, she had turned off her humanity and her emotions._

It was night when Katherine woke up, breathing heavily. She looked around and remembered where she was. It was the year 2013 and she was at home in her house. She sighed and stood up slowly. These nightmares were terrorizing her and she didn't knew what to do against them. Every single night she woke up in fear when she dreamed about her past. Why did she even dream things like that? She had turned off her humanity to forget about what happened. To forget about everything that hurt her, but even though she didn't had to think about it at daytime…the past was after her while she was sleeping. She took her leather jacket and put it on while walking downstairs and left her house. It was a cold but beautiful night. The moon was shining bright as she walked along the lonely streets. Moving out a strand of her brown her off her face she continued on walking, but soon she felt that she was really tired. A little later she reached the park and sat down under a tree, leaning against its stem and it didn't took long until she fell asleep again, even though she had the same depressing nightmares.

He was glad that he got to leave that cursed town called "Mystic Falls" as he stood in his hotel room in front of the mirror. Taking on his black suit jacket he took a deep breath. It was his desire to live a life in peace, without all of these problems and fights because of his brother. But even though his brother didn't care for his family at all, he still loved him. Now he had to be even more strong. He was the eldest original alive, of course after Silas, but as long as nobody had seen the mysterious Silas he just accepted the fact that there wasn't a vampire alive who was older than him.

It was early this morning when he went outside. He was hungry and tried to find someone to feed on. He didn't wanted to kill innocent people but even though he bit them and compelled them to forget when he was done with them. For a moment he thought about where he could find a human that early because for sure most of this towns inhabitants were still asleep. As he kept on walking he arrived at a place where he couldn't see any human, which made him sigh. He looked around for a while as he finally spotted someone on the ground not far from him. Even though he wondered because he couldn't smell that person's blood he walked closer and suddenly stopped as he smelled her scent. He would always remember her scent even if there would be thousands of other vampires. That was impossible it couldn't be her. He knew that she used to hide from him like she tried to hide from Klaus and now she was sitting in the grass under a tree sleeping? She should know that it was dangerous for her and he could just kill her now. He walked a few steps closer until she stood right in front of her and watched her sleeping. Finally she saw her again "Katerina…" he whispered , maybe a little too loud because she woke up.

Katherine woke up as she heard his words and looked up as she noticed the man in a suit in front of her. Suddenly she realized who it was and stood up fast. She wanted to run, but there was still the tree behind her and stood to close as if she could have left. An expression of deepest fear appeared on her face as she quietly whispered "Elijah…"


	2. Who is the liar ?

Elijah stood right in front of Katherine and looked at her without saying a word. He couldn't count the days he had spent, trying to find her and now he finally saw her. The last time they met was a longer while ago when Katherine was imprisoned in a tomb. He had compelled her to stay where she was and not to try to escape – of course she was afraid of him. He remembered that he had always been loyal to Klaus, but now he regretted a few things of his past. One of it was that he let Katerina go and helped his brother to find her. He was glad that she had always been able to run from them or to hide, because she would be dead if they would have found her before. Of course he knew that he should say something, but he didn't know what to say. Elijah just stood there, staring at the Petrova doppelganger in front of him.

Katherine was still afraid of the original vampire. She knew that he was the eldest vampire alive at the moment, which was another reason for her to be afraid. She knew that he was always helping Klaus and that he hated her for running from them in 1492. She looked at him "What are you doing here…?" she asked, because he said nothing. The vampire stepped back until she could feel the tree right behind her and tried to find a possibility to escape from him without getting hurt.

As Elijah heard Katherine's words he continued on looking at her and hesitated for a moment "Don't be afraid Katerina…I mean no harm to you" he said in a calm tone. He didn't want her to be frightened.

"I asked for your reason to be here." she just said and stayed where she was still hoping for a possibility to run again.

Elijah hesitated for a moment and looked at her "Honestly Katerina, I was looking for you. I heard that you have to cure. Is that true?" he asked while looking into her eyes.

"I…" she hesitated for a moment, "I do have the cure. Is that everything you wanted to know? Can I leave now?" she asked , slightly trembling. She couldn't remember the last time that she had been that afraid, probably it was when Klaus imprisoned her in this apartment and told her that he will make her suffer for ..at least 250 years. She wanted to lie to Elijah, she didn't wanted him to know about her having the cure, but she just couldn't. He was the only one she couldn't lie to, which made her worry even more.

"Why do you keep it? I suppose you don't want to take it" he said and looked at the woman in front of him. He knew that people hated her and they had millions of reason for it, but everytime when he saw her and looked into her eyes he still saw that the human part of her – the innocent Katerina Petrova – was still somewhere inside her. There was no strength like she pretended to have as Katherine Pierce. There was just a girl who was lonely and afraid.

Katherine tried to lie to him but she couldn't he always made her tell the truth. She didn't even knew if it was a strange way of compelling her or not, everything she knew was that she couldn't help but tell him the truth "The cure is what Klaus needs for defeating Silas. As long as I have it, I have the possibility to make a deal with him…I want my freedom back" she said and looked up at him.

Elijah smiled warmly "Do you really think that Klaus would make a deal with you Katerina? You should know that he always breaks his promises. He will take the cure and kill you. He wants vengeance. If you go to him it means that you die..but" he hesitated , "I could offer you to ask him for a deal for you , I could help you " he said as he heard a voice behind them as he could see the shocked expression in Katerina's face. Elijah turned around and looked at him "Niklaus" he said, "Brother , I didn't expected to meet you here"

Klaus looked at him as an evil smile appeared in his face "You know I'm always watching my family and I'm very glad to see that you did what I told you to do. Finally you found her and you made her stay until I arrived. I'm very proud of you." he said and tilted his head slightly, looking at Katherine "I see you're happy to see me. But you can enjoy the honor of being around me for the next centuries. I promise." He said , grinning.


	3. The taste of pain

Katherine couldn't believe that Elijah trapped her for Klaus, but of course she shouldn't even wonder about that. They were brothers. Family. For sure they would always help each other even though it meant that she had to die.

_2 hours later._

Elijah stood right behind his brother in an old house near the woods. He could see the flashing anger in Klaus' eyes and his will to torture Katherine. Elijah felt like he was a traitor, and obviously he was. He looked at Katerina who sat on the ground in a corner of the room. Klaus had told him to compel her not to leave and he just did what he said. He didn't do anything to stop his brother, he just stood there and watched him, while he took the bracelet which protected Katerina from the sunlight. He watched while Niklaus compelled Katherine not to move before opening a window to let the sunlight in. Her skin began to burn and she screamed in pain. Just before it was too late for her Klaus closed the window to make it stop. Katerina was trembling, lying on the ground wounded. Elijah looked up at his brother but Klaus didn't look like he was done with torturing her for today. A few minutes later as Katherine's wounds were almost gone , he grabbed a wooden stake and stabbed it into her stomach. He pulled it out and moved it along her skin, just like he would do with a knife. She was bleeding and too injured as if it would heal as fast as normally. Elijah turned away , he wasn't able to watch this anymore. It was his fault that Klaus found her, but now it was too late .Half an hour later Niklaus was finally done and left the house, without caring for the wounded woman on the ground. Elijah also left for a while. He couldn't stay around Katerina right now. Not after having to watch all of this.

Katherine was glad when Klaus was done. It hurt to move because there were still small pieces of the stake in her wounds which made It almost impossible for them to heal. Even though she tried to pull them out there were still some of them left. Hours passed by and she was alone in this house. She stood up slowly and went upstairs in one of the empty rooms, because she was still compelled not to leave. She sat down on the ground again and closed her eyes for a moment. More than 500 years she was able to run from them and now Elijah trapped her? Of course she knew that the original vampire hated her, but he was a man of honor…honesty…at least she always thought he was, but obviously she was wrong. While thinking about that she felt how her humanity..and her emotions tried to find their way back into her life, but she didn't have to power to fight them too. She let it in…just for a moment and suddenly tears were running down her cheeks.

While the wounded Katherine sat on the ground in the house Elijah returned. He looked around and tried to find her as she heard her being in the room. He walked upstairs quietly, hoping that she wouldn't have noticed him yet. He stood not far from the door frame as she saw her sitting on the ground. She seemed so weak , he had never seen her this way before. He walked a few steps closer and stood in the dark. The moon was rising and it was shining into the room..he looked up at Katerina again and stopped as she saw the tears on her cheeks. He couldn't believe what he saw, she was still able to feel, just like he always thought. Now he regretted even more that he tried to find her for Klaus. He wanted to turn and walk back downstairs, as she saw that Katerina reached her hand out for a piece of wood which was lying on the ground of the empty room. She grabbed it and held it tight , pointed it on herself before closing her eyes. Suddenly Elijah knew what she was about to do….but he hesitated..


	4. Another way out

_Katherine held the wood in her hands tight. There was no possibility left to escape, everything she could do was dying. She had never been a person who gave up, she always tried to fight for her live…yes once she even thought for her family and friends… before she turned into the person she was today. She wanted people to fear her, to respect her. "Do not hesitate anymore Katerina." she mumbled to herself and stabbed the stake into her heart. _

Elijah still watched her as she stabbed herself and turned to leave. Now it was over. Everything was over. She was gone, but there was one thing he knew for sure. Even if Katerina Petrova was dead, she would never be forgotten_._

_She failed while trying to end her life, she missed her heart and the stake was stuck right next to it. Breathing heavily she closed her eyes and waited for a moment of redemption. She always wanted to be hated and to be invincible, but now? Now she sat on the dirty ground of an old, empty house with a stake next to her heart and a mind full of regrets. And now that her chance of freedom was gone, she recognized that she forgot who she was anyway._

Elijah just wanted to leave as he heard that she was still breathing. For a moment he thought he only imagined it, but again, he heard her taking another breath. The original vampire turned around fast and went back towards her, kneeling down beside her. "Katerina..." he said and carefully touched the stake to pull it out and save her life. He realized that he couldn't just let her die, even though his brother wanted him to – this wasn't Elijah – the person who made the woman in front of her want to die was a part of him which tried not to care. But he didn't have to strength to watch her die slowly.

"_Don't touch this stake…don't pull it out" she whispered and opened her eyes again , "Please…I want to be put out of my misery, don't force me to suffer that way again…please" she almost begged him. _

Elijah shook his head slightly, not knowing what to do. He couldn't let it end this way, he couldn't leave her dying. "I'm sorry Katerina, but I can't" he said as he pulled out the stake slowly, trying not to hurt her too much. He saw that she was weak, so he was hoping that she would survive. Even though she was a vampire – a supernatural creature – there were a few small pieces of woods left in her wound. After pulling out the stake he noticed that she was losing consciousness. Elijah lifted the wounded doppelganger up, holding her in his arms because he didn't wanted her to sit on the ground anymore. Obviously he wasn't sure if he should let her stay here, Klaus would hurt her and she would end that way again. That wasn't what he wanted. From a table he grabbed Katherine's bracelet, which protected her from the sun and put it back on her arm. Then he went out of the house, still carrying the woman in his arms. With the speed of a vampire he left that place fast and went with Katerina towards a bigger town far from there, where Klaus wouldn't be able to find them that fast. A little later he arrived in an apartment with her and laid her down on a bed, sitting down right next to her and looked at her worried. He didn't wanted to be the reason for her death he had to help her after making her worst nightmare come true. He couldn't remember the last time that he felt that guilty, but now he did. Well he didn't even know why he felt that way, he was an original and the brother of Niklaus, so he was supposed to be her enemy. Even though…he just cared about her. He knew what kind of person she was and that she only cared for herself, but he still remembered the beautiful young woman he met 500 years ago. Elijah couldn't let go of the thought that this person was still inside her.

While he was thinking about all of the Katerina woke up. Shocked about herself not being dead, not knowing where she was and even more afraid as she noticed Elijah sitting right next to her. But she still remembered that he was the one who pulled out the stake of her body, even though she couldn't imagine why. She saw that he must have been thinking about something so she hesitated for a few seconds before asking quietly "Why didn't you just let me die Elijah?"


	5. Revelation

Elijah listened to her words and hesitated before giving an answer and looked at her for a while "Do you think it would have been better for you to die Katerina? I don't think so"

"You trapped me. You took me Klaus. You watched him torturing me. Now you don't even give me the possibility to die. You call yourself a man of honor? You're wrong …you're so wrong… you..." she stopped. Katherine remembered that she was talking to the eldest vampire alive. Someone, who was strong enough to kill her before she could even try to escape.

"I mean no harm to you Katerina", he told her.

"Didn't you say the same just before you told Klaus where I was? ",she sighed and looked away.

"I didn't wanted that to happen to you Katerina. I want to be honest. When I left Mystic Falls a while ago, I went to find you for Klaus. But when I saw you this morning sleeping in this park…I just forgot about it. I didn't even knew that my brother followed me." He explained. He told her the truth and he regretted what he did, but that was something he couldn't change anymore.

The way he looked at her made Katherine know that he was telling the truth, "And now, after watching him torture me, you decided that you should help me ?" she asked

"Katerina, I had to make a decision. I don't want to keep on being the loyal help for my brother, to make sure that he won't make me spend another century in a coffin."

"You know that you risk your life, don't you?"

"You're right, I risk my life. But if it's necessary I am able to fight my brother, and I do not watch him hurting innocent people anymore. I can hardly call you innocent, but at least I knew that you was once and I don't want you to be afraid of me"

"How to trust you Elijah?"

"You don't have to trust me. Just let me help you. Since you have to cure it would be a possibility for getting back your freedom. Without help, Klaus won't make a deal anyway. Of course sometimes he breaks his deal, but I promise to protect you"

Katherine hesitated again and sat up slowly "You want to protect me ?"

Elijah nodded slightly and looked into the eyes of the woman right in front of him for a moment "Since I've seen you for the first time you meant a lot to me. I know that there is more inside you than you pretend to be. Mostly, if I look at the way you behave and things you did…I should have another opinion. I should think that you're just a coldblooded person , who cares about nothing but yourself, but I know that this is not true. I would believe you, pretending to be that person…but your fear of dying and the pain you suffer when someone talks about your dead family are revealing the truth. Somewhere inside you is still humanity and the person you have been once. Everything you have to do is trying to find that person. You have to move on Katerina." he said.

At first Katherine didn't knew what to say. His words shocked her and she couldn't believe that he knew her that well. He seemed to understand her and everything he said was the truth. She did not want to admit anything of it, but deep inside she couldn't keep on denying the truth. As he mentioned her family, she remembered when she found them dead which reminded her of the nightmares she always had about them. "How to move on, if everything you can think of is the past which hurt you more than anything else? I don't want others to like me, being hated is easier. You have no responsibility if you're alone. And I'm used to loneliness. I've been alone for the last 5 centuries and I can go on like this for another one. "

"You don't move on because you're afraid of it. That's all" he replied

"I'm afraid of having feelings. I have never…felt true emotions. I don't know what it means to have real friends , to feel true love. I know what it means to be afraid and to be hurt – but don't have the strength to feel that again. If I would turn on my feelings – all of them – I would start to care. But not just about other people, I would also start to care about the things others say about me. It never really mattered to me, if they call me a selfish bitch…but maybe it does when I feel. And I'm sure that would hurt" she said and looked at him, even though she was shocked about her own honesty.

"You don't have to be afraid Katerina. I will be there and help you to get through all of this. I sounds more difficult than it is." He said and offered her his hand, to show her that he meant what he said.

Katherine hesitated and looked at his hand, but then she took it and looked up at him again. She felt a little unsure about if she made the right choice, but it was the best for now .


	6. Another point of view

_/So this is my second upload for today. I'm going to add one chapter per day, but on Saturday there will be 2 chapters. If I'm busy and don't have enough time to write new chapters, I will tell you. I'm very happy that most of you like my story and it is great to read your opinion about what should/what will/ or what happened in the story, in your reviews or private messages. I thank all of you for reading._

The rest of the day passed by fast and soon Katherine felt much better. She spent the day, sitting on the windowsill of a room in the apartment, watching the humans who were outside. Now that it was getting late and the moon began to rise, Katerina decided for the first time that day to leave the room. She looked around to see if Elijah was still there. At first she couldn't see him but then she noticed that he fell asleep on the couch. Katherine smiled slightly, but then she went in the kitchen of the apartment, where she found a pen and a few sheets of paper. She sat down, took the pen and the paper and began to write:

_Elijah,_

_I have been thinking about what you told me for a while and I have made a decision. I know that I have always been running from everything, but that's everything I'm good in, so I will keep on running. But not from you, just from Klaus._

_I don't know if it's true, but I was always sure that you hated me – or hate me, for running away 5 centuries ago. But that's me. My fear from dying makes me run again and again. I thank you for saving my life, you gave me the possibility to stay alive and you gave me the power to try and fight for my life and my freedom again. When you read this, I won't be here anymore. I won't run from Klaus anymore. 500 years are way too long. If he finds me once again and tortures me or kills me, it will be my fault. But if I stay with you he will also find me, you're his brother and it won't be that difficult for him to find you – and me. Now I will leave this country and if Klaus really needs the cure for defeating Silas he will come to me to get it anyway._

_No matter what I did, not matter what you did: I always liked you a lot_

_From the first time that I saw you, you meant more to me than others did. And you still do. You are different than other man are. I hope sometime we both will meet again, when all of this is over. I know that you gave up on things like love and friendship, but you shouldn't have. I never had the chance to experience true relationships between people and I regret it. Of course you're older than me, but someday even you will start to regret too. _

_You're trying to find hope for your future? Let hope have a place in your heart_

_In love,_

_Katerina Petrova_

Katherine put the letter into an envelope then she stood up and placed the letter in Elijah's hands, before walking to the door. She opened it and turned back towards him again "Goodbye…" she whispered, before turning around again. Then she left the house and walked along the street to leave the town. Maybe she would go back to England…or maybe to Bulgaria? The last time that she had been there was in 1492 when she found her family

Elijah woke up just after Katerina had left the apartment as he found the letter in his hands. After reading the first few lines he stood up fast, and tried to find her in the apartment, but it was true. She was already gone, so he continued on reading her words. He couldn't believe that she ran away again. It was the second time that she left him like this, she didn't even knew what she really meant to him. He took a deep breath and thought about what to do. His brother would be really mad at him for betraying him, and the girl Niklaus wanted to see dead was gone. He could still smell Katerina's scent in the apartment, what meant that she couldn't be that far yet. Without hesitating and not sure what he was doing, he grabbed his jacket and left the apartment. A few seconds later he was outside at the street and looked around, but he couldn't see her anywhere. For a moment he stopped and concentrated on her scent again, following it just after he could smell her again. He took a way through the woods, where he could move in the speed of a vampire without being seen by any humans. He was older and faster than Katerina, so it didn't take long until he reached her. "Katerina…" he said as he was just a few meters behind her.

Of course Katherine stopped as she heard Elijah's voice behind her and turned around, looking at him. Obviously she didn't expect that he would follow her "What are you doing here…?" she asked

"You can't leave. Not again." He just replied

Katherine didn't understand what he made and gave him a confused looked "Not again? What do you mean?" she asked

"You left me in 1490 when you ran from Klaus because he wanted you for his ritual. Now, five centuries later you want to leave me because of him again. I won't let you go again. ",he said and looked at her, hoping he won't leave anyway.

Katerina just stood there not knowing what to say. She always thought that he hated her. She couldn't have been wrong for centuries. That was just impossible.

Elijah went a few steps closer towards her and took both of her hands in his, without caring for what she might think of him now, "I will be there for you and help you to fight Klaus, but please don't go" he said

Katherine looked up at him. It was obvious that she didn't knew what to answer first, so it took a few seconds until she said something "I understand…" . She knew that she had to make a final choice now, but what to choose ?

_Meanwhile:_

_Niklaus had returned to the house where he had been torturing Katherine. He expected his brother and her to be there, but as he noticed that both of them were gone he knew that Elijah betrayed him. And he swore to himself that he would take revenge - on both of them._


	7. It's different

Elijah stood in front of Katerina and looked at her, hoping she would decide to stay with him. Even if she didn't, he had to protect her from Klaus. He was sure that his brother would hunt her until he was sure that she died…he couldn't let that happen to her.

"I trust you Elijah", Katerina said and looked up at him, "I think…I will stay with you…for now"

Elijah smiled slightly because he was relieved that she didn't want to run again. Suddenly he noticed that he was still holding her hands, so he let go of her slowly. Suddenly he smelled another scent and one second later, as he heard his brother's voice, he pulled Katerina behind himself fast.

"Isn't it lovely…", Klaus asked, "The selfish doppelganger and the pathetic original reunited", he shook his head and smirked. "Brother, don't be a fool. I give you another, last chance to prove that you're worth being an original. Have you forgotten what I told you once? Love is a vampire's greatest weakness. She isn't worth, giving up your family. Join me and compel her."

"Maybe you're right brother ", Elijah said and turned towards Katerina. He looked into her eyes as if he would want to compel her, then he whispered to her "Run", before letting go of her hands. He wanted to make sure that his brother wouldn't be able to hurt her.

For a second Katherine hesitated, but then she let go of him and ran. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew that Elijah was distracting Niklaus until she would be safe. She just kept on running, but stopped as she heard the noise of growling wolves following and surrounding her.

Klaus looked at Elijah, "You're a disappointment for this family and for me as your brother. More than a thousand years and you still don't know that I wouldn't be that stupid to try and catch you both alone? I have a lot of people who help me, for example hybrids" he said smirking.

"Hybrids ? Seriously ? You didn't told them to follow her, did you ?" he asked and walked a few steps closer, grabbing him by the neck "Tell me you didn't Niklaus !"

Klaus just smirked and pushed Elijah from him "You should be friendly, you might need me quite soon"

Katherine looked around and tried to find a way to escape. 14 hybrids were around her and all of them stepped closer and closer. She didn't know what to do, they were too much but then she just walked to two of them and ripped out there hearts before they would have been able to react. The other wolves growled again and attacked her. Katerina grabbed a few pieces of wood from the ground and stabbed it into the hybrids heart before they could come too close. She killed all of them and was glad that she managed the fight without getting hurt, but suddenly she heard a noise behind her and turned around. It was too late. A hybrid in his wolf form attacked her in bit her thigh tight. Katerina stepped back grabbed another piece of wood and stabbed it into the body of the wolf. She stepped back again and watched the wolf dying, but she had to sit down because the bite hurt. She was bitten. Bitten by a hybrid.

Elijah let go of his brother and ran into the direction where Katherine left. It didn't took long until he found the place where 14 dead hybrid were lying on the ground. He looked around worried, seeing Katerina between the dead bodies of hybrids. He went towards her fast and knelt down next to her "Katerina…are you okay ?" he asked

"Im fine…" she began, "but…one of them bit me" she said, looking up at him

In the meantime Klaus had been following them and stood not far from them grinning "You turned against your family, brother. Don't expect that I give her my blood, but I'll won't disturb you both anymore. I don't want that you miss the pleasure of watching her die" he said and left.

Elijah didn't say anything. He just helped Katherine up and supported her a little. After walking for a while she stumbled over the root of a tree ,because walking wasn't that easy with the hurting leg. She almost fell , but the original held her tight before she could hurt herself.

Katherine stood in front of him, just after he protected her from falling and looked up at him "Thank you.." she said quietly.

"No need to thank" he replied. He still held her close , while his hands laid on her waists. For a moment he looked into her eyes and hesitated . With one hand, he carefully moved a strand of her hair out of her face and looked at her "You're so beautiful Katerina" he whispered.

She looked up at him as she felt his hand in her face, staying as close as before. She didn't say anything.

Elijah hesitated for a short while then he moved a little closer to her , caressing her cheek softly "Katerina, may I kiss you ?" he asked

Katherine hesitated then nodded slightly "Yes..." she said quietly

He moved even closer towards her face and kissed her softly , while holding one hand on her waist, the other on her cheek.

She returned the kiss deeply, moving her hands up to his arms.

Elijah let go of her slowly and looked into her eyes "I love you Katerina Petrova. I loved you for 500 years"


	8. Agony

It was early in the morning when Elijah woke up. At first he couldn't remember what happened and where he was, but as he saw the sleeping beauty, lying right next to him in the bed he remembered what happened. Even though he was happy to see that she was there with him, there were also worries on his mind. He knew that she was bitten by that werewolf and of course Klaus wouldn't help her. While she was still sleeping he slightly moved away the blanket which covered her, to take a look at her wound. He took a deep breath as he saw that it had become even worse and he needed to do something. He stood up and put on his clothes. He took a piece of paper and wrote "I will be back soon. Please don't leave this house" on it before placing it next to her in the bed. He softly kissed her forehead then left the house to find Klaus.

Katherine woke up almost one hour later. She wanted to get up as she felt her wound hurt much more than it did the day before. Finally she got to stand, even if it wasn't easy. The bite was becoming bigger, which meant that she was about to die and her time was almost gone. She looked around for Elijah as she saw the note. She picked it up and read it, hoping he would return soon. She knew that werewolf bites would make her have hallucinations and honestly she didn't want to be alone when it began. Katerina put on her clothing as she looked into a mirror not far from her. She was weak. Her skin was pale and her eyes seemed to have a slight red color. How long would it take until she would die? How much time did she have left?

A little later Elijah walked along the streets of the town. He was sure that his brother was trying to find him, but he didn't care. Everything he wanted was Niklaus blood to heal Katerina. In return he would give his brother something he had found in Katherine's jacket. He was sure that she didn't know about him taking it, but it was the best for her. Just as he expected it didn't take long until Klaus stood right in front of him.

"Brother you still dare to come to this town, after betraying me and taking the girl with you?" Niklaus asked.

"I'm not here to have a dispute with you Niklaus. I'm here to make a deal with you. Since Silas will torture you and you need the cure, I've got something from Katerina you might be very interested in. But of course I want something in return and I would agree if you'd give me some of your blood."

" The cure?" he asked and seemed interested "Give it to me and I'll give you a little blood"

"I'm not a fool. At first give me blood then you will have what you need. You have my word" he replied.

Klaus wanted their deal to take a little longer, hoping that Katerina would die while Elijah wasn't there. "Fine." He said and took a small bottle while biting his arm. Slowly the blood dropped into the bottle. "Show me the cure!"

Elijah moved his hand into his pocket and took out the cure, holding it carefully. "Here it is" he said. "Now give me the blood !" he told him, because he knew that it wouldn't take long until the woman he loved was dead.

_While Elijah was trying to get Klaus' blood for Katherine_ she was still in the house. She walked back to the bed slowly. Every second she felt worse, so she laid down on the bed and covered herself with a blanket. She looked at her watch, hoping that Elijah would return soon. She closed her eyes for a moment as she suddenly had to cough. It was impossible for her to stop coughing. As she opened her eyes again she could taste her own blood and felt that she was afraid. She didn't want to die, but now she wasn't even able to fight death. While thinking about that she felt her head hurting and she could feel a strong kind of pain. She was trembling, crying and screaming in pain. She never suffered that way before. Tears were flowing down her cheeks as she quietly begging for death. For redemption from all of this.


	9. Call me a fool

Klaus looked at elijah and smirked "Brother , I've got an idea. What about you giving me the cure and in return she can have my blood and her freedom. But the condition is that I can tell her by myself" he said.

"I'd prefer if you would just give me your blood"

"Of course, you will heal her and then I'll hunt and kill her. Seems to be the better way" Klaus said

"I don't have a choice." Elijah said, knowing that he had to accept his brothers offer because he would kill Katerina if he didn't "But hurry. She's dying !"

"Of course brother" he said as they began to walk back to the house where Katherine was. As they arrived they went to the bed room where they found her. She was even more weak, slightly breathing. It almost seemed like she was already dead, but they could still hear their heart beat , "Leave this room Elijah" Klaus said.

"I won't leave her alone with you "

"Then I won't help her and you can watch her die in the next few minutes"

Elijah hesitated. He knew that Niklaus was right "Don't dare to hurt her, or I will rip out your heart" he said. He was so worried about her, there was nothing else he could think of, but now he was forced to trust his brother. A person who used to betray everyone…

Klaus went towards Katherine and sat down next to her, he grabbed her by the neck and looked at her. Everything he wanted was killing her, but that would destroy the plan he had. He bit his wrist and made her drink his blood, then he let go of her and waited until her wound began to heal.

A little later Katherine suddenly felt better and started to notice what happened around her as she spotted Klaus not far from her "Klaus…" she said quietly.

"Katerina , it seems like my blood helped you. I will always give you your freedom, but you have to do something in return" he said

Katherine hesitated for a moment "My freedom….what do you want me to do ?" she asked

"You will leave this place now. Through the window that Elijah won't see you"

"I will not leave him!" she said

Niklaus pulled out a stake and showed it to her "Do you know what it is? It's a stake. A white oak stake. Now , listen to me carefully. I want you to leave, because if you don't I will drive this stake to my brothers , better - your lovers- heart. He will burn and die. If you want him to live you will stand up and leave and if he tries to talk to you or call you will tell him something that will make him stay away from you"

Katerina hesitated and looked at him shocked "I…." she didn't know what to do. She didn't want to leave Elijah. She loved him and didn't even tell him yet, but she had no choice. If she didn't want him to die,she had to do what Klaus told her and leave. She sighed sad then just stood up and left.

Klaus grinned as he saw that Katherine did what he wanted her to , so he stood up and went out of the room to Elijah "Hello brother" he said

"Is she alright ?" Elijah asked still worried

"Yes don't worry she is. But she left"

"She left ? Where did she go ?" Elijah seemed to be confused about his words , so he went into the room to make sure if he wasn't lying, but Katherine was gone.

"I don't know , she wanted me to tell you that she is sorry." Klaus shrugged and walked downstairs.

Elijah couldn't believe what he said, so he took is phone and called Katerina.

Katherine heard her phone ringing and hesitated as she saw that it was Elijah "Hello ?" she said quietly.

"Katerina…where are you going?" he asked

"That doesn't matter" she just answered. It hurt her to leave, but if it would be the only way to make sure that he survived she had to do it.

"Why are you leaving? Was everything a lie ? " he asked. He couldn't believe it. He really thought that she cared for him too . They even spent the night together and now she just left, not even saying goodbye.

"It's the best for both of us. Elijah people don't call me a liar for no reason" she said and took a deep breath. She needed to control herself , to make sure he wouldn't notice how sad she was. It was true she was a liar. But while talking to him was the first time in the last few day that she lied.

"The best…I understand. I was a fool to believe that you would care. So everything was just to get back your freedom, you never love me right ?"

Katerina hesitated. Maybe a little too long, so she was hoping he didn't notice "Yes. I never loved you….Goodbye" she said and pressed the red button on her phone. She wouldn't have been able to talk to him longer. She lost the only one she every truly loved. "I wish I would have told him before…" she mumbled to herself before walking into the woods.

Elijah couldn't believe what just happened. Maybe his brother had been right and there was no humanity left inside her. He sighed. She seemed to be honest. When they kissed it seemed to be real. He was stupid to believe her, he had to move on and forget about her. Klaus said , she wasn't worth giving up on everything. Yes. Maybe his brother was right and he just didn't wanted to believe him. Now it was too late anyway. Katerina was gone. He was alone. Maybe he should join his brother again. Klaus helped Katerina, even though he hated her. Elijah was sure that he could trust him , now that he knew about Katherine being the liar.


	10. A daydream away

Elijah walked back to his brother and looked at him "So, I see that what you said was the truth. Love is a vampire's greatest weakness. I should always remember that"

Klaus nodded "You will get through it. I can't understand what it is about that makes you love her that way. Of course she is beautiful, but other girls are more beautiful and not that selfish. She will never love anyone but herself." He said and shrugged.

Elijah looked at him "So now there are just the two of us left ? Where is our lovely sister?" he asked

"Rebekah is still in Mystic Falls. I suppose she likes that town, I couldn't convince her to come with me, but im sure she will miss us soon and follow us"

"That might be possible. So what are we going to do now ?" he asked.

Klaus shrugged "I don't know. I think I will go to New Orleans. Will you come with me ?"

Elijah nodded "Yes but not yet. I've got to do something before. We'll meet there in a few days"

"Fine. See you brother" Klaus said and left .

Elijah wanted to stay there a little longer. He couldn't just leave. Even though he talked to Katerina on phone he wanted her to look into his eyes and tell him that she didn't care. He shook his head. Why did he still believe in her. She was a liar and she prove it again. He sighed . Elijah still remembered when he saw her for the first time. An innocent human girl who was alone and didn't know much about the world.

_Katherine was walking around in the woods. She was afraid. Not of Klaus. Not of Elijah. She was afraid of what could happen to Elijah if she didn't keep on walking. One hour later she stopped to rest for a while. She was tired and she had no idea where she was – also no idea where to go. The wound on her leg was almost gone and it didn't hurt anymore, but somehow she would prefer if she would have died because of it. Because she wouldn't have had to hurt Elijah and break her own heart. He wouldn't trust her anymore , even if someone would tell him the truth , he would always have doubts in her. Even though, she stood up and continued on walking as she reached an old house in the middle of the woods. It seemed like nobody had been there for centuries, but she decided to go inside anyway. It was late and she still needed a place to sleep. From the outside the house seemed old, but inside there was still furniture inside it . Of course everything was old, but good enough to stay there for a while. A little later she sat down and leaned back closing her eyes. She was tired , so it took just a few minutes until she fell asleep._

Elijah wasn't sure if he should try to find the woman he still loved, but he couldn't let her go without seeing her once again. He hesitated for a moment, but followed her scent a little later. He could smell in the air that she was far away, so he began to run in vampire speed , to find her before she was too far away. He knew that she always used to run from everything, but usually she just moved to another town , but she never ran into the woods without a reason. Everything seemed strange and he couldn't imagine what could have been a reason for her to behave this way. Anyway. 2 hours later he reached the house in the woods. He could smell Katerina scent inside, but he couldn't see any light. He went in slowly and looked around as she noticed her sleeping on the couch. The moonlight made her look even more beautiful as he went a few steps further and whispered "Katerina…wake up"

It took a short while until Katherine woke up, but she was too tired to see the different between her dreams and reality. She stood up slowly and looked up at him "Elijah…" she didn't know what to say.

"Is it true? What you told me. Do you really don't care for me ?" he asked and looked directly into her eyes , to make sure that she had to do the same.

Katherine looked up into his eyes . Could she lie to him, now that he stood right in front of her ? They were alone. Klaus wouldn't notice it "I…i…no I don't care.." she whispered , but as she turned away , the moonlight made it possible for him to see that she had tears in her eyes.

He stepped a little closer and pulled her in his arms softly "What is wrong with you Katerina ? Tell me what happened to you "

She looked down, leaning against his body slightly , "Nothing happened…but we can't stay together. You have to leave" she said as a single tear was flowing down her cheek.

Elijah let go of her and looked at her. He had never seen her that sad and it was terrible not to be able to help her "I will leave tomorrow" he said "Go back to sleep now"

Katherine nodded and sat down in the couch again. Even though everything she could think of was the man she loved , she fell asleep fast. She was tired because they last few day had been really exhausting. After falling asleep it didn't take long until she had nightmares like always. She was trembling while sleeping and whispered words of fear and of pain.

Elijah still stood in the room and watched her. Of course he knew that she didn't wanted him to be too close, but she couldn't just watch her suffer even in sleep. He sat down next to her and pulled her closer. He watched Katerina as she rested her head on his chest. Carefully he covered her with a blanket and watched her.

Katherine could feel him being close. The moment that she felt his arm around her , her nightmares disappeared and she could sleep more calm. She felt him kissing her softly, but she was sleeping to deep to return it.

Elijah noticed that she felt better with him around her. He held his arms around her and stroked along her body softly, while falling asleep together with her.

_Katherine woke up and looked around for Elijah. The sun was shining into the room and it seemed to be around 9 o'clock the next day. He was gone. But had he really been there or was it just a dream. She didn't even know,but even if he had been there he was gone now_ .

Early in the morning Elijah had left the house . Katerina had asked him to leave when he came there in the night. He still didn't know why she didn't wanted to be with him because she seemed to be happy when she saw him. He sighed. Anyway he had to respect her wish , he shouldn't stay around her ...


	11. Wood

_/ Every day after uploading a new chapter it doesn't take long until I can read some reviews of you. It's always great to read what you think about my work. I thank all of you for that. But there are a few of you who write a review for every chapter and that means a lot to me. So I want to thank : LisaLevine , idon'tlikethegreenskittles and Mel023. Well I'm thinking about ending this story when I upload chapter 15…and Im not sure if there is gonna be a happy end._

One hour later Katherine left the house. She was sure that Elijah had been there, but nothing made her know if he was there for sure. She couldn't remember the last time she felt that lonely. Everything she wanted was to be with him, but she couldn't. Klaus won't let her. It felt like her heart was breaking. She got freedom, but it meant nothing to her as long as she knew that she would be alone even though she could be with the one she truly loved. The first one she ever truly loved.

After leaving Katerina, Elijah went into a small town where everything seemed to be really peaceful. He had decided not to join his brother. Maybe he would …someday, but at the moment he wasn't in the mood for his brother's plans. He just wanted to be alone. Elijah missed that woman. Her beauty, her kisses , her fear , her smile – just everything about her. He shook his head, knowing that he had to forget about her. Maybe she just didn't love him…he wouldn't have been the first man who fell for her…

Katherine concentrated on everything. She needed to find him…no… she had to find him. At least she wanted him to know the truth, even if it meant that Klaus killed her. For weeks she was trying to find him but there was not even a sign of where he could be. For sure he was around with Klaus, for sure he already forgot about her. Obviously sad , Katerina sat down on a bench next to a fountain and watched the water. At first she thought that some water drops of it reached her skin , but then she noticed that it began to rain. At least she was a vampire and couldn't be ill, so she just kept on sitting there while the rain became stronger. A few minutes later she was completely wet. Even though she was a vampire it was still really cold outside, but she didn't care.

Elijah walked along the streets of the town. He had also been trying to find Katerina. He wanted to know her reason for not wanting him anymore. For making him feel that way. He remembered when he had found her in that house. She seemed to be glad to see him, but then she said that she wanted him to leave. It was so difficult…or maybe he was just too stupid to understand what she meant. For three days he and Katerina had been in the same town, but somehow they never met. As felt that it began to rain he wanted to go back to his hotel room and passed a place where he suddenly smelled Katerina's scent. He stopped and turned around as he saw her sitting on the bench . He went towards her and stooped right in front of her . "Katerina what are you doing here. Get out of the rain" he said, wondering why he still cared about her even though she left.

Katherine stood up as she saw him "Elijah…" she whispered and looked up at him "I've been trying to find you for weeks"

"Why did you try to find me. You wanted me to leave you ?"

She looked down for a moment "I..didn't" she looked back up at him "I don't wanna lie to you anymore. I missed you so much…Klaus when he gave me his blood he told me to leave and tell you that you mean nothing to me…because he showed me a white oak stake. He wanted to kill you" she said

Elijah hesitated "How to trust you now ?" he asked. He didn't want to be stupid and believe someone's lies again. He wanted to be sure before trusting again

"Please …it doesn't matter if you trust me , but I need to tell you something. I tried to tell you often but there was always something that made me stop…so listen to me for a moment : When I saw you for the very first time, I was fascinated by you. I didn't know what kind of people you were. I didn't know about vampires. One night I heard you and Niklaus talking about your plans of killing me…I was so afraid…that's why I ran. I wish I would have had the chance to tell you before. And now…everything changed. I don't know why, but the moment we met again I fell for you. I want to be with you and I want you to know that I …." She suddenly stopped . "Another hybrid ..Elijah" she whispered as she saw one of Klaus' hybrids standing right behind him, holding a gun in his hand. He poinet it on Elijah, but before he could shoot Katerina pushed him away. There could have been bulletts made of white oak wood inside. She didn't want to run the risk of letting someone kill Elijah.

He stepped aside as Katherine pushed him and didn't know why she did. Then he heard a loud noise, turned around and saw the young hybrid standing not far from him, while Katerina fell down on her knees. He didn't hesitate but killed him before going back to Katherine .One of these wodden bullets had hit her stomach. He picked her up fast and carried her through the rain into his hotel room where he laid her down on the bed and sat down right next to her. "I have to pull out the bullet..that might hurt a little.." he told her before taking off her jacket and her shirt slowly,trying not to hurt her. He looked at the wound and pulled out the bullett. He saw that it began to heal fast - he was glad. After pulling it out he noticed that Katherine was trembling , he looked at her and shook his head slightly "You might be a vampire , but after sitting in the rain even you will feel cold" he said.

"I know….but I didn't know where to go" she said quietly "Well…I should better go I don't want to bother you"

"You never do. Please…at least take off your wet clothes and wait until they are dry. " he said.

Katherine nodded slightly "I will" she said , before taking of the clothes .

Before she could stand up to put them away, Elijah did it for her and wrapped her into a blanket to make sure she would stop trembling. "Close your eyes and sleep for a while " he said as he sat down next to her again

"Will you stay here with me ?" she asked, almost begging him

"If you want me to, I will"

Katerina nodded slightly "Yes please…."

Elijah laid down on the bed right next to her and pulled her into his arms , caressing her body softly. He watched her as she closed her eyes , but just before she seemed to fall asleep she whispered "I forgot to tell you…what I couldn't tell you before when he shot me….I love you Elijah" . Before he could give and answer she fell asleep , but there was a small smile on his lips. He believed what she said.


	12. One step further

The next morning Katherine woke up early. She needed a few seconds until she remembered what happened yesterday. She smiled as she felt Elijah's arms around her. He made her feel safe even if she was sleeping. When he was close her nightmares about what she was afraid of didn't torture her in the night. She didn't know why, but for sure he was the reason for it. She turned towards him slowly to make sure that she wouldn't wake him up, so she just watched him while he was still sleeping.

Elijah woke up half an hour after Katerina. As he opened his eyes his saw that she was already awake and watching him. He smiled and looked at her "Why are you watching me?" he asked

"Because you've got the chance to watch me sleeping before, now I wanted to do the same" she answered

"That sounds quite interesting" he said and caressed her cheek softly "Do you remember your last words …yesterday before you fell asleep?" he asked

Katerina nodded slightly "Of course I do. I told you that I love you" she said, then moved a little closer towards him and kissed him.

He put his arms around her and placed his hands on her waists "I love you too Katerina" he whispered before returning the kiss deeply. "I will always love you" he added.

Katherine closed her eyes and kissed him again , before letting go of him and looking at him "So how do you want to go on now ?"

"I'm not sure. Honestly I want to stay with you, but I don't know if you're ready to stay with me after everything that happened in the last few weeks" he explained.

Katerina shook her head slightly "I want to stay with you too. I'm just afraid of what Klaus might do to you if he finds out…or maybe he already knows. The hybrid didn't try to kill us for no reason…I don't want to be responsible for a fight between you and him" she said

He ran with his hand through her hair "Oh don't worry , you will never be responsible for that. This fight appeared more than a thousand yours ago and I suppose it will never end. Me and him…we have always a different opinion about everything. But he's still my brother , that's why I'm just not able to kill him"

"Do you think he would be able to kill you ?"

Elijah nodded "Of course he would be able to kill me. I don't know if he still has a heart…but I think he lost it…the day when our mother turned us into vampires…or maybe...when he killed her"

Katerina looked down for a moment "Everything I want is to know that you're safe…"

He smiled warmly and looked at her "You don't need to worry about me Katerina. I'm the one who should worry. I'm an original and I'm not that easy to kill , but if somebody stabs a piece of wood into your heart you will be dead and then…I'm not able to help you anymore"

Katherine hesitated and didn't say anything. She knew he was right, she would never been able to protect him from enemies like Niklaus. She was just too weak.

A little later they both got up decided that it would be the best to leave the town again. They had to go far away if they wanted Klaus not find him. She sighed. There was no place where Klaus wouldn't find them.

Elijah looked at Katerina and hesitated "What's wrong " he asked. It was obvious that there was something on her mind which was distracting her

"It's nothing, don't worry" she replied and kissed him softly-

A little later they both got up and decided to go outside for a while. Even though they didn't talk about their relationship yet everything seemed like they would stay together. While walking along the street they were just talking and they both liked it. They spent a few more days together like this and decided to stay in that hotel for a little longer.

The next evening Elijah was walking around in the town. Katherine was in their hotel room as Klaus grabbed Elijah by his arm. The hybrid waited until his brother turned around and looked at him "Elijah, you're my brother. I do need your help now"

"Why should I help you after everything you did ? I don't think you deserve my help"

"Listen to me…please" Klaus said

Elijah didn't move, he just looked at his brother. "Fine…tell me"


	13. She's back

Niklaus looked at his brother and began to explain „I've got a problem. Well better – we have got a problem. One of my witches asked me to come to Chicago. When I arrived there she told me that a group of young, but powerful witches are trying to kill me. Their spell failed twice, but now one of their spells worked and this is what makes it a problem for both of us. They brought our worst enemy back to life. "

Elijah listened to him, not interrupting him "Which enemy are you talking about brother?", he asked

"Our father Elijah."he said "Since I killed him…he will come after me again and also after you and our sister. He knows where we are and won't take long until he will find us here. We have to leave"

Elijah couldn't believe what he heard "That's impossible Niklaus. I'm sure they wouldn't be strong enough to do that"

"But they are. But it doesn't matter how they did it. The only thing that matters is that he is back and that he will come and kill all of us"

Elijah hesitated "When do you want to leave this place ?"

"As soon as possible. I will go to Mystic Falls and get out sister before" Klaus said

He nodded slightly. He knew that Klaus was right : If Mikael was around they had to leave. "I will come with you…" he said "We'll meet here in the evening and leave. I have to do something before" he said then turned around and left the place walking back to the hotel.

As he arrived he went inside and slowly walked upstairs to their room , thinking about what to do. He went into the room and saw Katerina standing at a window, watching the people outside.

"Where have you been ?" she asked

"I've been outside , talking a walk. I met my brother"

Katherine turned around and looked at Elijah as he mentioned Niklaus "What did he want ?"

"He told me that our father is back alive."

Katerina nodded slightly " He is back…wasn't he trying to kill you , Klaus and Rebekah ?"

Elijah just nodded, not saying anything yet

"What are you going to do about it ?" she asked again

"We will leave this town tonight. Me , my brother and my sister" he explained and walked a few steps closer.

This time Katerina looked up at him not saying a word. He and his family – that meant that it didn't include her. He would leave her. She looked down as he went closer to her "I understand…" she said quietly.

Elijah looked at her and waited until she looked back at him too "Do you remember when I told you that family means everything to me ? "

Katerina nodded "Family above everything…" she said

"Yes. I will always be the most important part of my life . Even Niklaus. I'm sorry Katerina" he said.

Katherine hesitated and looked up at him. He was everything she had left and she loved him more than anything in the world, but now he left her. She was going to be alone again. Maybe she was too sure that her life would become better, that she would get the chance for a better future. Elijah loved for sure, but obviously not enough. "I love you…"she whispered then. Seeing him leaving, without being able to stop him was breaking her heart. Nothing that happened before hurt her as much as it hurt to lose him. She never felt a pain like this before.

He softly caressed a cheek and kissed her for one last time. "Someday we will meet again…I promise" he said. He could see the tears in her eyes, he could even feel the sadness she felt. He left the hotel and arrived a little later at the place where Klaus and Rebekah were already waiting for him.

Katherine watched him leaving. She still couldn't believe what just happened. For the first time since she became a vampire she let humanity and love be a part of her life and even though she was alone again. No more emotions. No more love. No more humanity. She had to turn off humanity….a few seconds later she looked up again. She wiped the last tears away then left the hotel , grabbing the first human she saw. She pulled that person in a dark corner of the street bit him and drank his blood. She let go of him when he was dead then walked away. Katerina was gone – but Katherine was back.


	14. An unexpected meeting

Almost 3 years passed by. The originals were running from their father again , while Katherine spend her time just being herself. No matter where she was – when she left a lot of people died. She just killed without regret , not feeling anything. It was the best for her – at least she though it was. She made a decision. She never wanted to feel again and she also never wanted to love again. Since Elijah left she tried not to think about him, because everytime when that man crossed her mind she almost lost her ability not to feel. Meanwhile Elijah , Rebekah and Klaus were still in Chicago. The town was big enough to hide from Mikael and find a way to defeat him, but it seemed like they had no chance.

Katherine never spent longer than a week in a town. She arrived , killed and left. One day she arrived in Chicago , a town which seemed to be big enough to stay a little longer. Of course the first thing she did was hunting down some humans. When she was done she went into a pub, to drink something . Sitting down on a chair at the bar she ordered a drink and took a sip of it was she noticed that someone sat down right next to her. As she looked at him she suddenly remembered who it was , which made her feel a little unsure about how to react.

"Good evening Katherine" , then man said "I heard you had an arrangement with my son. Elijah ?" he asked "Oh maybe you don't remember me. I'm Mikael" he explained

Katherine looked at him and hesitated "That is true . But I haven't seen him in a while " she answered

"That's very good to know. But I want you to do something for me Katherine. I know where he is, but I don't know where his siblings are. I will bring you to him and you will convince him to tell you where Rebekah and Klaus are. " he said.

"I will not do anything. I will not help you killing them" she just replied

"Oh you will …because" he pulled out a stake and pointed it to her heart "If you don't you will be the one who dies"

Katherine hesitated. She didn't want to be the reason for Elijahs death, but she also didn't want to get killed by Mikael. She didn't know what to to.

Elijah walked along the street. His siblings were hiding in a village a few miles away from the town. As he passed a pub , he looked inside through the window and saw Katerina sitting there. For a moment he smiled slightly, but then he was shocked as he saw his father talking to her. For sure she was working together with him to take revenge on him…but would she really do something like his Klaus had been right and nobody could trust her. He hesitated then went into the bar. He knew that Mikael couldn't kill him as long as that much humans were around , so he went towards them "Good evening father " he said before looking at her "Katerina."

Mikael looked at his son who stood in front of him "What makes you join our talk Elijah ?" he asked

Elijah looked at him "Oh I just wondered what you would had to tell her " he said and looked at Katerina for a moment.

A little later Mikael stood up and looked at Katherine "Do what I tell you. You know the consequences"

Katerina looked at him and nodded slightly before looking back at Elijah "So , here we meet again ?" she asked. It was obvious that she had turned her humanity off , but she didn't care "I thought your hiding together with your siblings"

Elijah nodded "I am together with them. I just prefered to spend the day alone. But what are you doing here?" he asked

"Im here to hunt down a few humans and leave. But Ive got some other things to do in this town"

"Other things ?"

She nodded "Yes , nothing important.."


	15. Now and forever

„May you tell me what my father told you ?" he asked

Katerina shook her head slightly "No…you shouldn't know about it"

Elijah sighed "So at least tell me why you turned off your humanity again"

She looked at him "Humanity ? For what ? To be left alone again. I've noticed that I made a good decision when I turned off my feelings centuries ago. I never had to feel and I never had to get hurt. I prefer that way of living. So better go back to your siblings, they might need you more than I do Elijah" after ending her sentence she finished the drink and stood up to leave.

Elijah grabbed her by her arm tight so she wouldn't have the strength to walk further "Tell me what he wanted "

"He just asked me to do something for him. But don't worry I won't. Now let go of me !". It was true. Every time she saw him, her humanity tried to fight its way back into her life, but this time she didn't feel hurt. She was just too disappointed of him, which made her react that way.

Of course Elijah noticed that she was mad at him, but as long as she tried to hold back her humanity there was no sense in trying to talk to her. Even though he didn't let go of her "What consequences was he talking about ?" Elijah asked.

"Don't worry. It's nothing you should care about" , Katherine said and looked at him still without emotions "He just said that he would kill me…but it isn't that important". The vampire pulled her arm back and left the pub without turning back.

Elijah watched her as she left . It was unbelievable how much she changed since she turned off her humanity again. Now it seemed like she didn't care for anything , but he knew that it wasn't true. Deep inside she was different.

He stood up and followed her without hesitating "Wait Katherine!" he said loudly

As Katherine heard his voice behind her she turned back to him slowly "What do you want ?" she asked

"You will not let Mikael kill you !"

"That it nothing you should care about Elijah. He will kill me if I don't convince you to tell me where Klaus and Rebekah are hiding. And since I wont do that – it means that I will die " she said "Don't pretend to care for what I do."

"But I do care. And you would know that if you would turn on your feelings"

"Do you really think that I would turn them back on ? " she just laughed and shook her head

Elijah nodded "Yes I think so. You will turn them on because you miss being In love. You miss it too feel and you want to feel again. That's why you will turn them on again"

"I won't , everything I feel is pain. You was the reason for my decision not to feel anymore, and Im glad that it did it. You left me alone ! You hurt me more than anyone ever did !" she said "Go back to your family "

Elijah went towards her , grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, standing really close to her. He looked down into her eyes "Katerina , leaving you alone didn't meant that I don't love you. I still love you , just like it did 500 years ago" he said, still holding her close "Do you even know what you mean to me , how important you are ?"

She looked at him and hesitated. At first she didn't know what to say, but then she whispered "If you would love me….you wouldn't hurt me that bad. You would stay with me , no matter what…you would be there for me. You do not love me"

Elijah took a deep breath. He didn't expect to meet her that day, so he didn't really know what to do. But being that close made him think about the time they spent together and suddenly he felt that he couldn't lose her again " Katerina…I will stay with you and protect you. I will be there for you to prove that I love you…" he said and seemed to be really afraid of losing the one he loved forever. "I know that it might be too late…but…please turn your humanity back on" for a moment he hesitated .He wasn't sure if he made the right decision, but now he realized that he didn't want to be without her again. He knelt down and pulled out a ring he had bought for her years ago. Elijah looked up at her and said :"Katerina Petrova…everyday…for more than 500 years I thought of you and loved you.I don't want to live without you anymore…would you marry me ?"


	16. For good

Katherine looked at him and didn't know what to say. "I…" she hesitated, but then she nodded slightly "Yes…" she said

Elijah looked up at her and stood up slowly. He knew that she didn't expected it, but he had to ask her before it was too late. While standing up he put the ring on her finger carefully.

She looked at him "But…what are you going to do now?" she asked. She was sure that he would go back to his siblings, to protect them, but she couldn't come with him. Klaus and Rebekah – they both hated her and would kill her when there would be a chance for it.

"I will stay with you. We will leave this town tonight. We won't tell anyone…just leave" he said and looked at her. "You and me. So will you come with me ?"

She looked at him. The last moments made it almost impossible to hold back the humanity and the feelings inside her "I just told you that I will marry you – of course I'm coming with you. But what about your family ? There will be consequences if they find out"

"Don't worry. We will hide as long as they try to find us…and at the moment my siblings are distracted by our father" he explained "Well , now go and take your stuff…we will meet here at 8 o'clock again. I hope you will be there"

Katherine nodded slightly "Goodbye..see you later" she said, then turned and left. She still couldn't believe what just happened. What he did. She couldn't even believe that she just agreed to marry him. She wondered about herself. Everytime he was around she seemed to behave different. When he was there she just forgot about her problems and about things that hurt her. Everything she could think about was him. She loved him more than anything, even though it was three years ago that she had been with him.

Elijah walked back to the place where his siblings used to stay. As he arrived he noticed that they weren't at home. For sure they were on a hunt to feed on some humans, but he didn't really care. He needed to take some things before going back to meet Katherine. She would marry him. The girl he loved for centuries would become his wife. He couldn't believe it. While thinking about it a small smile appeared on his lips. After taking some stuff he went out of the house and looked around to make sure that Rebekah or Klaus weren't close. He was glad that nobody was at home, because it would have been difficult to explain where he was about to go. Elijah walked back into the town to the place where he wanted to meet Katerina. It was almost 8 but she wasn't there yet.

Ten minutes too late Katherine arrived "I'm sorry…but your father was around and I had to hide for a short while before I could leave" she said and looked at him. Even though she was too late, she couldn't help but smile as she saw him. He gave up his family for her. She knew that Elijah always wanted his family to be back together and now he gave up everything just to be with her. Nobody ever did something like this for her before.

Elijah nodded "Of course. I understand." He said then smiled "Well come one , we should better leave before my father finds us here" he said and took her hand before leaving with her.

They weren't sure where to go , but they decided to walk through the woods because nobody would expect them to be there. It was less dangerous than walking along the streets and they prefered to be alone to talk about what happened.

3 months later they had a new home and a new life. Everything seemed to become perfect just as they wanted it to be. They were together, so they had something like a new family. In a few days they would be married…nobody would be able to separate them anymore…everything would be fine….


	17. Burning hope

Katherine stood in front of the mirror. She was wearing a white dress and just a little make-up. She looked just beautiful. When she was a little girl she always imagined how the day of her marriage would be. Now it was completely different. There were no guest , only she and him – but that was okay , as long as he was with her Katerina was just happy. She couldn't remember a day when she was that happy before and it was true – maybe the wedding day was the happiest day in a womans life.

Elijah was standing right in front of Katerinas room waiting for his fiancée to go with him to the little church where they wanted to marry. Of course without family , because Klaus or Rebekah – they would never accept someone like Katherine as a part of their family. A few minutes later Katherine was done and walked out of the room slowly. As Elijah saw her he didn't know what to say "You're so beautiful" he said and walked a few steps closer towards her , kissing her deeply "I love you so much" he added.

Katherine smiled and returned his kiss with passion "I love you even more" she said "Come one , we should go. I don't want to miss my own wedding" she said

Elijah smiled and nodded taking her hand while walking with her along the street to the church "I don't wanna miss it too. Well at least I don't want my bride to wait for me too long" he told her.

A few minutes later they arrived at the church where the priest was already waiting. He was compelled not to wonder about their marriage without guest , so he just smiled friendly as he saw them entering the church. Katerina and Elijah stepped further until they stood in front of the priest , who began to talk even though they both didn't care for it. They were too distracted by each other but then the priest asked if Katerina wanted to become his wife. She didn't hesitated , she just said "Yes I want to". She was still holding Elijahs hand as the priest asked him if he wanted to be her husband.

Suddenly the door opened and they both turned around. Klaus. "You !" Klaus shouted angry and looked at his brother "You left your family for this slut !". The hybrid walked further until he stood right in front of Elijah "Someone like you doesn't deserve to live !" he said and without hesitating he stabbed the white oak stake into his brothers heart. With this last words Klaus left.

Elijah fell down to the ground , while his skin turned grey. Katerina knelt down next to him , holding his hand tight "Please….dont die…please " she was crying . She cried like she never did before , but it was too late – he was dead. Katerina wanted to pull out the stake , hoping it would help him but suddenly he began to burn…his body…everything was burning. Even though she was still crying she let go of him. She had to watch him die ? She couldn't….no…she couldn't live without him. She didn't know what to do , but then she just took of the bracelet with protected her from the sun. The sun which was shining through the windows into the church made her skin burn and she just placed her head on Elijahs chest. Even though she was screaming in pain she couldn't stop crying. It took a few minutes until she died too. They were gone , but at least they died together.

Katerina woke up. She didn't know where she was, but everything felt better. It seemed like all her problems and fears were gone. "Finally you're here too" a voice said. She looked up .Elijah. She stood up fast and kissed him. A kiss full of passion , love and happiness to see him again "I thought we are dead ?" she asked then

"We are…we are ghosts" he answered

For a moment Katerina was shocked but then she was sure that this was better than living in fear forever "I love you" she whispered

"I love you too" he just answered and pulled her in his arms.

Maybe that wasn't the life they always wanted , but there were no problems anymore. They could be together forever, without having to fear anything or anyone.

/ This is the end of the story. I thank everyone for reading it. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks.


End file.
